Akatsuki Life
by bakuman555
Summary: en Akatsuki Life descubriras los dias cotidianos de esta organizacion tan alocada XDD aqui descubriras que les pasaria si se fueran a mexico hasta que les pasaria si hicieran cosplay x333
1. Reunion en Akatsuki

Akatsuki Life

Akatsuki Life es un fan-fic que mostrara los días cotidianos en Akatsuki.

Akatsuki pertenece a blablabla Masashi Kishimoto todos los derechos reservados

Capitulo 1

Reunion en Akatsuki

Akatsuki es una organización de criminales con pasados muy trágicos (Excepto Deidara y Hidan que se volvieron locos! o_O XDDD) Liderada por Pein un Friki de los Piercings, todos tienen sus cuartos, ¿uh? Que quien soy? Soy un espia que grabara en escondidas a los akatsukis, Bueno espiemos primero al líder asi que entremos a su cuarto

-al final del pasillo venia un personaje de pelo gris peinado hacia atrás con una guadaña de tres hojas que venia cantando

El pelo gris cantaba: estrellita donde estas ^^ que olvidaste tu pistola o_O y asi no podras matar a Barack Obama sin piedad ^^

Ese pelo gris se llama Hidan

Hidan: ¡OYE $%& ¿Qué HACES TU AQUÍ?

Productor: ¡NOS VIO VAMONOS METAMONOS EN UN CUARTO!

-se metieron en una habitación oscura, se podían escuchar unos ronquidos y el Productor con una linterna pudo ver con mas claridad, vio unos muñecos echos de arcilla rodeando una cama donde dormía una persona con mascara naranja y un gorrito de perrito ^^ (Mientras tanto en otra habitación)

-Muajajajajaja, Un! Eso fue lo que dijo un rubio con estilo de emo tapándose el ojo izquierdo con el pelo

Rubio: Tobi, hoy probaras un poco de mi arcilla explosiva, Un! ¡Muajajajaja! ¡KATSU! UN

-La habitación donde estaba el Productor exploto como si Goku hubiese lanzado un Kamehameha sobre el.

-El productor fue lanzado y desapareció en una estrellita como el equipo rocket

Hidan: Guaaauuu ¡Ahí esta la estrellita!

El pelo rubio quedo asombrado ya que Tobi salió ileso y aun seguía dormido

Pelo Rubio:TOBI ¿ESTAS USANDO MI GORRITO DE PERRITO?

-El pelo rubio observa que hay un plato en la mesa

Pelo Rubio: Y DEPASO TE COMISTE MI MACPOLLO D=

-Del cuarto de al lado salió un pelo negro con ojeras y ojos rojos

Pelo negro: Deidara no te molestes con tobi despues de todo eso fue un genjutsu para yo hacerte molestar

Deidara: ¡¿ENTONCES COMO NO LO PUDE VER CON MI OJO BIONICO? ¡UN!

Pelo negro: porque enrealidad no lo era aunque ¿recuerdas tu cumpleaños numero 17? Pues, ese si era un genjutsu, ¿y recuerdas el dia que todos fuimos a la piscina? Pues, ese tambien era un genjutsu ¿y recuerdas cuando viste el especial del rostro de kakashi de Naruto shippuden? Pues ese tambien era otro genjutsu

Deidara: ¡MENTIRA YO ME VIE EL EPI COMPLETO!

Pelo negro: ¿no te pareció raro que de repente viniera goku y con un rasengan matara a kakashi?

Deidara: me has destruido la infancia TT_TT

Pelo negro: pues sabes que? Este es otro genjutsu y no te has dado cuenta pero todo los genjutsus que hice antes eso si es verdad

Deidara: no e captado el genjutsu con el ojo bionico porque las pilas se están cargando y lo peor de todo ¡LAS PILAS SON ENERGIZER! TT_TT

Pelo negro: estoy aburrido ¿quieres jugar wii?

Deidara: Ok

-los dos entraron al cuarto del pelo negro y jugaron al wii

Deidara: ¡WIIIIII TE GANE! ¡Y ESO QUE ME PUEDES GANAR FACILMENTE CON EL SHARINGAN Y LO ESTAS USANDO!

Pelo negro: mentira, porque esto es un genjutsu enrealidad nisiquiera estamos jugando al wii

Deidara: Oh, Rayos

-mientras, en el pasillo estaba Hidan

Hidan: ¡Que interesante este libro es genial descubri una nueva forma de masoquismo!

-de repente un montón de hojas salieron de la nada y de ellas salió una mujer con cabello azul, un piercing debajo del labio y una flor de papel en su cabeza

Hidan: /$% ¡ERES MAGA!

Pelo Azul: Calla Hidan estoy buscando a pein

-bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo de Akatsuki life, ¿Por qué la pelo azul buscara a pein? Véanlo en el próximo capitulo ^^

Bueno aunque se que es corto este fic lo hice para ustedes asi que espero que les haya gustado ^^ XDD

PD: tambien pueden pasar por el fic de mi prima Deidara-inuzuka llamado precious days in Akatsuki


	2. Kakuzu el Negociador

bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo x33 disfrútenlo =D

Capitulo 2

Kakuzu el negociador

-Calla Hidan estoy buscando a pein –dijo Konan con una voz tenebrosa

-pein esta en su $%&/* sala de hipnotismo, je ese idiota aunque que esas cosas si se pueden hacer –dijo hidan

-yo digo lo mismo ¿Por qué crees que tiene esos ojos? Pues esta claro que es por eso, bueno ire a buscarle adiós hidan –dijo Konan moviendo la mano en forma de despedida

-adios maga -dijo hidan

Konan fue a la sala de hipnotismo y allí se encontró a pein frente a una pantalla en blanco y negro dando vueltas en un espiral _

-¿que rayos quieres konan? me acabo de dar cuenta de algo atroz –dijo pein en una voz mareada

-quiero irme de viaje –dijo Konan

-¿A dónde? – dijo pein

-¡a mexico ^^! – dijo Konan en una voz alegre y fiestera

-despues vere si vamos es que estoy muy decepcionado – dijo pein sollozando

-¿de que? – pregunto Konan

-descubri que no existe el hipnotismo TT_TT – dijo pein llorando

-al fin te diste cuenta! –dijo Konan con voz alegre

- ¡aunque yo se que existe la resurrección! – dijo pein con voz alegre

-entonces todavía estas loco ¬¬ -dijo Konan con decepción

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de el océano pacifico

-¡que suerte no se daño la cámara de video para seguir grabando! Oh; ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SE SUBIO EL VIDEO DE TODO LO QUE PASO Y ESTOY HACIENDO EL RIDICULO! ¡TE ODIO CAMARAS CON BOTONES DE SUBIR VIDEO A YOUTUBE! –dijo el productor con voz de niñita asustada

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los akatsukis

-bueno ¿iremos a mexico? – pregunto Konan

-bueno tendremos que hablar con el manejador del dinero… CHAN CHAN CHAN KAKUZU! –dijo pein

-que raro es – pensó Konan

Konan y pein van camino a la habitación de Kakuzu hasta que llegan; al abrir la puerta encuentran a Kakuzu con una persona desconocida contando el dinero con la habitación apagada y una lámpara iluminando el dinero estilo mafioso de los años 80

-kakuzu y este quien es? - Dijo konan

-El es un amigo que esta pagando solo por estar hablando con Itachi 10 minutos a solas, se llama orochimaru –dijo Kakuzu con voz de mafioso

-oigan! Yo essssstuve en esssssta organizzzación pero me ssssacaron ssssolo hace 10 diasssss! –dijo orochimaru con voz de serpiente

Pein saca una campanita con forma de conejito y la golpea y de inmediato todos se fueron a esa habitación y pein les dio una galleta a cada uno como si fuesen perritos que acaban de obedecer

-oigan ¿ustedes conocen a este tipo llamado orochimaru? Dijo que lo sacamos de la organización – dijo pein

-Yo no lo conozco – dijo Konan

-ni yo – dijo hidan

-Yo menos – dijo Kisame

-Ufff yo aun mas menos - afirmaron todos los demás menos Deidara

-Yo creo que lo vi y fue mi novia pero cortamos –dijo Deidara

-Deidara… se que esos momentos de tu vida fueron muy felices pero…- dijo Itachi siendo interrumpido por Deidara

-¡FUERON LOS MEJORES MOMENTOS DE MI VIDA! TT_TT –dijo Deidara llorando

-lo que pasa es que… tu novia orochimari era… solo otro de mis genjutsus –dijo Itachi con voz de culpa

Deidara se quedo con cara de Poker face

-asi que nadie te conoce orochimay asi que puedes irte –dijo pein

-¡SOY OROCHIMARU, Y YO ESTUVE CON USTEDES 7 AÑOS! –dijo orochimaru sollozando

-pues que pena, Zetsu llévatelo –dijo pein en forma de viejo verde

-con gusto señor ** (no te lo lleves ¿y que es eso de señor desde cuando eres formal? Solo abandona la organización, vete de fiesta y toma agua, mucha agua) **NOOOO sal de mi! – Grito Zetsu

-mejor que se lo lleven Kisame y Itachi –dijo pein con voz de susto

-(aaawww Itachi me agarro el brazo ;w;) –penso orochimaru

Derrepente orochimaru empezó a echar sangre por la nariz

-SAQUEN A ESE PERVERTJDO DE MI VISTA! –dijo pein enojado

Enseguida –dijeron Itachi y Kisame

Bueno, Kakuzu lo que te iba a pedir era si nos podrías dar dinero para todos irnos de viaje-dijo pein

¡NI HABLAR! NUESTROS FONDOS SON MUY BAJOS! NO SOBREVIVIRIAMOS EN MEXICO NI DOS DIAS-dijo Kakuzu enojado

De repente un armario de Kakuzu se abre y salen una pila de billetes de 100 dolares cada uno.

-Con que esto no alcanza eh? –dijo pein en forma de sarcasmo

-NO LOS TOQUES SON MIS AHORROS DE TODA LA VIDA- dijo Kakuzu

De repente sale un papel del mismo armario que decía: "No son los ahorros de toda mi vida"

-BUENO NO LO SON PERO ESTO LO GUARDO YO! Los verdaderos fondos están en una caja fuerte y solo yo tengo la llave asi que no podrán ir sin mi.

¿ira Kakuzu con ellos, iran a mexico? Estas respuestas y muchas mas en el siguiente capitulo ^^

Espero que les alla gustado XDD


	3. viaje a Mèxico parte 1

Aquí esta un capitulo mas de Akatsuki Life x33 aquí estará la razón de porque Konan quiere ir a México x333 (esta fue la respuesta al review de milox aunque enrealidad la pregunta fue de Xolim xD) bueno aquí el cap :D

Capitulo 3

Viaje a México parte (1)

-BUENO NO LO SON PERO ESTO LO GUARDO YO! Los verdaderos fondos están en una caja fuerte y solo yo tengo la llave asi que no podrán ir sin mi.

-Porque repetiste tu ultima frase del capitulo anterior? –dijo pein

-Para darle emoción –dijo Kakuzu

-Ah, ok –dijo pein

-Konan ¿Por qué quieres ir a México? –pregunto Sasori

-Dicen que hacen buenos tacos –dijo Konan

-¿tacos? ¿Que son tacos? –pregunto Kisame

-Es una comida mexicana –dijo Konan

-Bueno Kakuzu ¿Dónde esta la caja fuerte? –pregunto pein

-Esta al final del pasillo pero hay que pasar las trampas mortales y yo tengo la llave para desactivar las armas y abrir la caja fuerte –dijo Kakuzu

-Muy bien vamos –dijo pein

Todos fueron al pasillo de las trampas mortales y se dieron cuenta que la ranura para desactivar las trampas estaba al lado de la caja fuerte

-quien fue el idiota que puso la ranura ahí? –pregunto pein

-Fuiste tu –dijo hidan

-callate y ve hidan ya que eres inmortal –dijo pein

-con gusto ^^! –dijo hidan

Mientras hidan pasaba, una cierra le corto un brazo, un lanzallamas lo rocio, callo lluvia de acido hasta que alfin llego a la caja fuerte

-¡oigan, ahora que recuerdo se les olvido pasarme la llave! –dijo hidan

Entonces hidan volvió a pasar por la lluvia de acido, el lanzallamas y la sierra hasta que alfin volvió.

-Kakuzu, dame la llave ^^ -dijo hidan con ternura

-Tomala! Y la de las trampas tambien tomala! –dijo Kakuzu con miedo

Entonces hidan volvió a pasar por la sierra, el fuego, y la lluvia acida hasta que llego

-Bien aquí solo hay 1.000.000 de dólares, rayos, Kakuzu tenia razón es muy poco –dijo hidan

-Bueno no importa vuelve con el dinero! –dijo Kakuzu

-Claro! –dijo hidan

Entonces hidan volvió a pasar por la lluvia acida, el fuego y la sierra.

-Olle, porque no desactivaste las trampas? –dijo Kakuzu

-Se me olvido ^^ -dijo hidan

-Ahora ayudame y cóseme todo lo que se me cayo ^^ -dijo hidan

-DIABLOS, NO! ME VOY A QUEDAR SIN HILO Y EL HILO ESTA MUY CARO! –dijo Kakuzu con voz de tacaño

-Hidan, como salvaste el dinero? –pregunto pein

-Eso es un tema que no quieres saber –dijo hidan

- y porque esta tu piel negra y se ven tus huesos? Pareces un shinigami –dijo Kakuzu

-Ah, eso fue por el lanzallamas y el acido –dijo hidan

-Bueno, ¡VAMOS A MÈXICO ^^! –grito pein

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! –dijeron todos

-Mientras tanto en una isla desierta

-Comida, agua, casa, youtube, necesito salir de aqui –dijo el productor

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto

-Son 10 boletos a Mèxico –dijo pein ordenando los boletos

-Lo siento solo nos quedan 9 boletos –dijo la recepcionista

-Mira… sakura somos 10 y queremos 10 boletos –dijo pein leyendo la placa de la recepcionista

-Mire señor friki de los piercings sino quiere un golpe solo compre los 9 $&/* boletos –dijo sakura con voz tenebrosa

-Bien esta decidido, tobi se queda! –dijo pein

-QUEEEE? Porque TT_TT? –dijo tobi llorando

-Solo vete a la guarida! –dijo pein pateando a tobi

-el avión a mexico saldrá en 5 segundos , porfavor corran y diciendo todo esto solo quedan 2 segundos ^^ -dijo una voz saliendo de un megáfono

-CORRAMOS! –dijeron todos

Corrieron hasta el avión antes que pasaran los 2 segundos

-Uff, esto me recuerda a aquella vez que tenia que subir a un caballo y no caerme en 5 segundos –dijo Deidara sentado en el asiento del avión

-Bueno… Deidara… eso fue un genjutsu –dijo Itachi

-¿acaso habrá una parte de mi vida donde no hubiera genjutsu? –dijo molesto Deidara

-bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando se te cayo tu helado? Eso no fue un genjutsu –dijo Itachi

-te odio –dijo Deidara

De repente se escucha un golpe en la ventana de Sasori, y de esa ventana se ve a tobi en la ala del avión

-Oigan! Es tobi! –dijo Sasori

Todos se fueron hacia esa ventana, hasta golpearon a sasori

-Oye! Te dije que te fueras a la guarida! –dijo pein

-Lo se es que, quiero diversión! ^^ -dijo tobi

-Sabes que vamos a mexico ¿verdad tobi? Te puedes caer del ala **(deja que se caiga a ti no te importa tobi) **NOOOOO! ERES TU OTRAVEZ! –dijo gritando y dando vueltas Zetsu

-No importa, tobi es un chico bueno ^^ y los chicos buenos nunca se caeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn –dijo tobi mientras se caia del ala

-que pena, hoy hemos perdido a tobi –dijo pein

Tobi? Quien es tobi? –dijeron todos

Bueno no se, no se de donde salió ese nombre tan raro –dijo pein

¿sobrevivirá tobi a la caída? ¿llegaran a México? ¿les gustaran los tacos? Estas respuestas y muchas mas en el siguiente capitulo ^^

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ^^ aquí se despide por ahora bakuman555 x33.


End file.
